


猫化Play

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	猫化Play

那只猫伸出柔软的足尖，微凉的肉垫踏上Tony的手臂，换来了男人掌心温柔的抚摸，Peter随即纵身跳进Tony怀里，末端打着卷儿的尾巴在空中高兴的晃了个圈，他喜欢被Tony抱着的感觉。

可以将自己团成一团，或者随心所欲的伸展四肢，反正Tony都会把自己抱住。

Peter靠在Tony胸口上，男人有力的心跳声隔着一层薄薄的布料和厚实的肌肉，一声声传进他心里，他抬头去看那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛，Tony眼中无限的柔情让Peter无比确定了同一件事——他爱Tony，而Tony也爱他。

Peter的心砰砰跳着，他第一次这么想要亲吻一个人的眼睛。

他想要那双蜜色眼瞳中流转的光华全属于他，只属于他，从现在到以后。

一心想以亲吻表达自己爱意的Peter攀上了男人的肩，他想像以前做的那样——用湿润的鼻尖去碰碰Tony，可就在这过程中，Peter忽然看见自己伸出的并非是那只毛绒绒的爪子——而是一双骨节分明的手，Peter就这么在Tony怀里变成了人形——

两人之间沉默了一刻，还是Tony先开了口，“……怎么回事？”

“我……我不知道……”

“你总是这么突然的变身吗？”Tony的眼神看起来很震惊，但同时Peter也没错过Tony的喉结似乎滑动了一下。

“不是……我不知道这是什么怎么回事……你为什么用这种眼神看我？”

Tony看他的眼神从最初的震惊渐渐被眼底的欲望替代。

“你问我？”Peter又见着Tony的喉结滚动了一下，眼神里还多了几分不理解，“天哪，Peter，你真的不知道吗？”

而男孩则是偏头睁大了眼睛，仿佛真的不明白Tony在说什么。

Tony深吸一口气，先一手将Peter往怀里带了带，Peter立马就意识到他身下那根顶着他的蓄势待发的硬热是什么了——他这才想起来自己是裸着的，而他现在这个跨坐在Tony身上的姿势简直不能更色情了……

不过事情还没完，Tony搂着他的腰，力度大得让Peter有些不舒服，但他还没来得及开口抱怨，Tony就握住他的手腕搭上了他的头顶，他顿时明白Tony为什么抱他这么紧，像是怕自己跑掉了——他在自己发顶摸到了一对猫耳！

手下触感毛绒绒的、绝对货真价实的那种！

Peter摸上那对耳朵的时候，还能感受到毛发被拨动产生的细微瘙痒，天哪，Peter简直害羞得想逃跑！

可Tony的手臂紧紧环着他，像是早就料到了这一步。

Peter对上Tony的视线，那双眼睛还是那么好看，看起来仍像是一颗光华流转的琥珀，盯着Peter一瞬不移。

其中除了他常见到的温柔之外，现在更参杂着Peter无法忽视的欲望，甚至还有几分恳切的渴求。

“宝贝……你真的应该好好看你现在的样子，”Tony听起来对他着了迷，“你为什么不摸摸你身后那是什么呢？”

Peter根本不用伸手去摸，早在他有意识到头顶的猫耳时，惊异的那一刻他就敏感的察觉到尾椎那个位置突然多出了另一个感官——一种尾巴炸了毛的感觉，此刻他的尾巴正害羞的耷拉在他小腿上，没自觉的轻扫着圈儿。

“你刚刚在想什么？”Tony凑到他耳边来亲他，一个接一个黏腻的吻印在他红透的那对人类耳尖上，这让Peter没法集中注意力——不知道是不是因为猫化的原因，他必须承认他现在实在是敏感得过分了。

“我……我想吻你。”这句话还没来得及在脑子里打个转就被Peter说了出来，男孩几乎是过分的诚实让Tony叹了口气，“你真不该这么诚实的，Peter，这只会让我对你做很过分的事。”

随即那双眼睛又盯住了Peter，“我可以吗？我可以做那些过分的事吗？”

问话的人虽然听起来绅士极了，像是认真在询问他的意见，但实际男人作乱的手一刻也没停过在Peter身体上的挑逗，他甚至是边摩挲着Peter胸口浅红色的乳粒问出的这句话。

浅薄的粉色唇瓣被男孩用光洁的贝齿咬住，像是说不出话又像是在忍着什么呻吟。

平时总伶牙俐齿的小家伙现在只红了脸一声不吭，这让Tony心里那点稍显邪恶的意念全冒了出来。

Peter没想到Tony会直接低头去含住他胸前的乳豆，他原本以为Tony会先亲亲他，或者别的什么，可现下的发展完全超过了Peter的期待。

他那地方刚被Tony带着薄茧的拇指拨弄过，自己从未特意触碰过的位置皮肤细嫩极了，光是手指摩擦那么几下就生出了一些微微的痒意和生疼来。

现在又被男人湿热的口腔包裹住，Tony的行为实在是过分极了，他含住那一点吮吸着，像是存了心想从里面想从那细小的奶孔里吸出点什么来——这想法让Peter心里升起点耻意，紧接着粗糙舌面轻刷过被吮吸得红肿的乳粒让Peter禁不住颤了一下，一声闷哼从喉间泄露出来。

Peter被自己饱含情色意味的呻吟吓了一跳，再不管Tony如何玩弄他胸前那一点，他都咬紧了嘴唇再不肯发出一点声音。

“Peter，”Tony抬起头去亲他的嘴唇，温温柔柔的含住Peter的嘴唇拉扯着，“我曾经听过发情的猫叫，那种声音……”

Tony边说边笑起来，鉴于两人现在的姿势和动作，那低低的笑声贴着Peter的唇瓣传过来更像调情。

Tony在Peter开口前又接着贴近了Peter的耳朵，“你听过那种声音吗？就是喵，喵。”Tony一边说着一边含住了Peter软而小的耳垂，在男孩耳边学起猫叫来，刻意换一种低沉，磁性的嗓音，直搔得Peter耳朵发痒。

Tony存心的挑逗反而激发出一点青少年的胜负心来，他就着这个姿势，以鼻尖蹭了蹭男人脸侧——这让他看起来更像一只猫了，Peter还嫌不够似的，在Tony耳边轻轻说了句什么，接着Tony顿了一下，随后直接吻上了Peter。

Peter说的是，“我觉得我能叫的更好听，你试试？”

一个吻足以让他们点燃那点彼此都心照不宣的欲望。

Peter少得可怜的接吻经验都来自于面前的男人，但这时候他得到的再不是平时Tony加以克制的浅尝即止的吻了，这个热情的吻让他再没法忽视其中饱含的欲望与爱意。

灵活的舌尖不厌其烦的一遍遍湿润着Peter的双唇，直探到Peter舌根，毫不掩饰的热情让Peter也很快沉迷，不自觉的回应着Tony的吻。

男孩的吻技与年长者相比起来实在是有些笨拙，他甚至在吻上去的那一刻牙齿不小心磕到了两人的嘴唇，可这么丁点的疼痛在此刻更像是催情剂，让他们忍不住将对方抱的更紧。

Peter的腰很细，但说实在的他身材也很好，线条起伏不夸张的肌肉附着在纤长的四肢上，这使得Peter看起来总有种处于成长期的稚嫩，但同时不经意间又透着一点不自知的性感来。

就如此刻，Peter的双腿跪在沙发上，整个人跨坐在Tony身上，男孩直起身来亲吻Tony，一手撑着沙发靠背，一手摸上Tony脸侧。

Peter腰塌下去，挺翘的臀部却翘起一个好看的弧度，最让Tony受不了的是Peter身后那条尾巴，正毫无自觉的扬在空中一下一下的轻晃着——那小东西就和他的主人一样诚实，诚实的反应出来Peter有多兴奋。

Tony抬手覆上Peter的脊背，手指数着他的骨节分明的脊椎骨一路向下，一直到了男孩的臀部，手下弹性十足的触感让Tony没忍住咽了一下喉结。

他一直知道这小孩有个可爱的翘臀，即使穿着宽松的牛仔裤也没法让Tony移开视线——总之他绝不承认自己总是忍不住要去看Peter的屁股，可他没想到这地方手感能这么好，Tony没忍住一巴掌拍了上去。

臀上忽然的一疼让Peter抬起头来瞪了他一眼，连发顶的一对猫耳都气愤的抖了一抖，又恼又羞的样子只引得Tony下身更加胀痛了。

“这真是可爱极了，”男人的手摸上那对小巧的兽耳，猫耳快速的颤了一下，这让Tony忍不住轻笑起来，“别怕，我就是摸摸看。”

那对猫耳是浅棕混着一点奶白色的，Tony的手指能摸到薄薄毛发下附着在上面的血管，这种感觉很神奇，也很迷人。

这处对Peter来说一定敏感极了，Tony看着男孩的脸随着他的动作越来越红，咬着嘴唇却不说一句拒绝的话，对上他的视线里写满了无措。

可男人越发过分，手直接摸上了Peter身后的尾巴，毛发蓬松，皮毛光滑的尾巴握在手里的触感很新奇，Tony忍不住用手指勾着尾端那一小撮卷毛打着圈，可他没想到这动作让男孩突然哼出一声呻吟来。

尾巴还扬起来打了他一下，像是很不高兴。

“这么敏感？”Tony紧盯着男孩的眼睛，不顾Peter红了眼睛的呜咽摸上男孩的猫尾抚摸着。

Peter怎么也想不到自己的尾巴会是这么该死的敏感，尾巴被抚摸的轻微瘙痒一直从尾巴尖儿上传到尾椎处，像是Tony作乱的手指一寸寸透过皮肉探进了骨缝间，与身体深处升起的痒意重叠在了一起，让Peter不知如何是好。

男孩只能将无助的眼神投向Tony，软了声音叫他，“Tony，Tony……please……”

他完全不知道自己在请求什么吧？Tony的理智被男孩不自觉的挑逗轰成了渣。

亲吻间隙里黏糊糊的空气里突然出现了一点草莓香气，Peter还没来得及嗅出那点甜味是从哪里传来的——身后入口处就先感受到了一股陌生的凉意，Peter转头去看，Tony不知道从哪里摸出来一支润滑剂，此刻正涂在手指上在他臀缝间摩挲着。

“你家里为什么…随便就能摸出来这种东西…？”Peter突然有点生气，“你该不会经常和人做这事吧？”

Tony笑起来，“从上次，——不，第一次亲你那次以后，我就在家里很多地方都放了润滑剂，”男人看起来很不正经，手上的动作也没停过，他趁着说话间隙里男孩分散了注意力，直接将半个指节探进了Peter那处。

身体突然被开拓的感觉让Peter很陌生，偏偏Tony的手指却不安分的在后穴里探寻着，看着男孩紧张的样子，Tony只好去亲亲他圆鼓鼓的腮帮，另一手摸上男孩前端翘起的性器好再次吸引他的注意力，“你想知道都在哪里吗？”

即使身后那处传来的感觉让Peter不太适应，但第一次被人握住身前性器的陌生快感却一下打乱了Peter的呼吸，他只胡乱的冲Tony点头，像是再无心开口说些什么。

男孩直白的反应引得Tony心中柔软了一块，“不止是这里，”Tony边说着一手拿过润滑剂单手在掌心挤了一大坨出来，然后趁机又加入了一根手指，“客厅，卧室的床头柜，浴室……”

年长者的亲吻随着话语落在Peter已经渐渐升起欲望的眼睛上，两指在男孩后穴分剪扩张，动作温柔却极为强势，完全没给Peter一点喘息的间隙。

男孩的腰终于软了下去，先前扬起的尾巴也耷拉下去，没什么力气的轻晃着。

嘴唇贴在Tony脉搏跳动的颈侧，呼吸急促，偶尔还会因为Tony的动作漏出一两声呻吟，听起来甜蜜又困惑。

他觉得自己就像一个年幼的孩童，迷失在欲望的丛林中，只有男人的手掌和话语能带领他走出这片密林。

终于Tony的手指寻到了一处摸起来稍微厚实和柔软的地方，他试探性的按在上面摩挲了一下。

Peter几乎是立刻就抖了一下，张开嘴小小的尖叫了一声，Tony被这奇妙的反应吸引住了，两指并起按在那一点上打圈按压着。

从未体验过的陌生快感，强烈到让Peter双腿发软不知所措，他双手攀上Tony的双臂却不知道是要将男人推开是还是要求更多，尾巴晃了个圈直接缠上了Tony的手腕，尾巴尖儿上的卷毛可怜兮兮的晃着。

Tony没让他期待太久，在身前和身后的双重刺激下，男人的手指很快能进出自由了。Tony将自己硬痛已久的那处从拉链里解放出来，抽出了手指，以性器圆滑的前端顶上男孩后穴的入口处，那处已经出了些前液，更将Peter臀间弄得泥泞一片。

“我能进去吗？我可以吗，Peter？”Tony轻咬着Peter的唇瓣发问，但身下那处明明正用头部轻轻戳刺着那个狭小的入口。

可Peter已经再没神智去和男人计较这些了，他抓紧了Tony的手，男人配合的与他十指相扣，两人掌心间尽是那只草莓润滑液的残留。

“Tony…进来…”Peter嗅着那股甜腻的香气请求道。

下一秒他就感受到后穴会一个硬热的物体撑开了——手指真的完全没法和这东西相比，Peter感觉自己比欺骗了，他在网上搜了好久的资料，甚至检索过[两个男人要怎么做]的词条，却没人告诉他会这样痛。

他几乎是马上就后悔了，连那对小巧的猫耳也可怜的耷拉下来，身前那粉嫩的性器也像是沮丧着软了一半。

实际上Tony也不太好过，年轻男孩子的身体实在是太紧了，那里面又紧又热，Tony忍住不动已经用了他毕生的克制力了，可偏偏包裹着他的地方还不停收缩着。

他只好安抚的去亲吻Peter，将Peter被他自己咬的红肿的嘴唇从那排整齐的牙齿下解放出来，含住它们轻柔的吮吸。

“放松……好孩子，放松。”

Tony重新握住小Peter，抚过柱身撸动起来，缓慢的将自己的性器推进男孩的身体，在擦过方才敏感的那点时，Peter终于感到身体里渐渐升起一点食髓知味的快感来。

Tony动作仍然很温柔，缓慢的抽出又插入，经过那一点时也不忘了重重的用头部碾过。

很快Peter就被一种混杂着痛感的深深快感给抓住了，他听见呻吟声不断从自己的喉咙里发出来，就连那地方也没那么痛了，他想调整一下姿势，好让自己的腿别像现在这么别扭着男人。

但Peter下意识动腰的动作却让性器一下子进的更深了，男孩一下子软了身体抬眼去瞪Tony，“……你别动！”

“我没动啊……宝贝，是你在动……”Tony看起来无辜极了，却故意使坏拖住男孩腋下将Peter抱起来坐在自己的腿上——现在两人完全是骑乘的姿势了。

性器插得太深让Peter腰都软了，撑着Tony的肩膀一动不敢动，连猫耳都警惕的竖了起来，尾巴缠上Tony的小臂像是想阻止男人的动作——尽管这些看在Tony眼里只让他显得更可口了，让Tony更想欺负他了。

男人托起Peter的臀部让性器只留了一个头部在他身体里，偏偏Peter已经紧张的不得了了，Tony还要去逗弄他，“就不想说点什么吗？”

“说什么……”男孩子猫耳上的毛都炸开一小簇，脸和胸口和红了一片，浑身散发着情色气息，就连那个恼怒的瞪视现在看起来都像撒娇似的。

这份别扭的可爱让Tony也没了耐性，直接按下男孩的身体一下子贯穿了他，显然没有料到这一下的Peter没忍住哭叫了一声，那其中饱含的情欲听起来都像是要满溢了出来，勾得Tony身下那处又涨大了一圈。

Peter被男人撞的直不起腰来，跨坐在Tony身上一颠一颠的，只能攀住Tony肩膀来保持平衡的难堪感让Peter觉得自己就像个断了线的布娃娃。

同时让他心里升起一点自己会被Tony操坏的担忧，可偏偏这种想法让他更兴奋了，身体反而更主动的靠上Tony，而男人则显得那么乐意接受——Tony又一次吻上他的胸口，含住了Peter胸前挺立起来的两点，身下的动作深深浅浅的一刻没停。

“你真是……太棒了。”Tony松开口看着Peter因为吮吸而沾上一层水光的乳粒，再配上男孩练出的胸肌看起来倒真有些发育中的胸乳的意思，此刻还被唇舌安慰过变成了可口的深红色。

“我爱你，Petey……”Tony忍不住深深挺腰，一下又一下用力操进男孩的身体，将他填满。

Peter已经无力分辨Tony在他耳边说下的一句句Dirty Talk了，他只顾得上将全身心都交给Tony，发出一声高过一声甜蜜的呻吟。

偏偏男人要他伸手去摸两人交合那处，两人交合处不断滴落的液体将尾巴根上的毛发都打湿了，湿哒哒的贴在Peter的臀缝，这更进一步刺激了Peter。

“我想射——呜……”男孩发出一声呜咽，听上去可怜极了，“Tony……我想射了，Tony。”

Peter攀着Tony的肩膀，浅薄的指甲边缘都深深陷入男人的皮肤，后穴的快感完全超过了可以接受的预期，他完全是只靠后面就获得了高潮。

男孩在Tony射出了一股股浊白的同时，后穴也一阵阵绞紧了，Tony环住男孩软的不成样的身体提了一口气才没让自己射出来，等到Peter平复了呼吸以后才重新动起来。

男孩还在不应期，兽耳软绵绵的耷拉着，尾巴没精神的绕着Tony的脚踝打转，Tony没忍心继续折磨男孩，用力的冲刺了几下最后紧抱着Peter射在了男孩身体里。

 

男孩不是很能放得开，反应青涩极了，他根本不知道这种时刻要如何配合对方，可就是这样的Peter想Tony着迷不已。

此刻抱着Peter的感觉比他前半生拥有百万钱财还要满足。

“Peter，你真是上天给我的礼物。”Tony终于忍不住说道，他的亲吻一下又一下落在男孩光洁的颈侧，那让Peter有些发痒，下意识的想闪躲。

但最终Peter只是将双手环上Tony的肩膀，伸展了脖颈，让Tony的炽热的吻更多的落在那块皮肤上。

“您也很好……”  
“Mr.Stark是我认识最好的人，是我……”男孩的声音迟疑了一刻，似乎是在害羞，“是我最喜欢的人。”

被表白的人先是怔了一下，伸手抓乱了peter的头发，偏脸咳嗽了一声，“你一开始说什么来着……”

“什么？”

“你说……你想吻我……”一双焦糖色眼睛对上Peter的视线，那之中藏着光、映出璀璨的光辉，而现在这双眼瞳里只有Peter一个人。

男孩笑起来，低头直接吻上了别扭索吻的年长恋人。

午后的阳光正好，透过大片的落地窗洒在屋子里，映出一片金灿来，落在眼底也生出一片暖意来，而两人仍紧紧拥抱在这光里。


End file.
